thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Flag and Rieka (Searching)
Abby at 3:20 PM Day 365. Some town somewhere. Nettie Quay cursed and struggled against her bindings. Shouting about how her crew would find her, how they'd kill Rieka and Flag, that sort of thing. The thing was, Nettie Quay was apparently seen in the presence of a Kenku, just the other day. So Rieka grabbed the other chair, dragging it around to sit on it backwards, arms across the top. "Now look here, there's no need for all this," she said. "Me and my friend here, we just want answers. Give us the answers and we'll let you go. Aright?" Mink'''at 3:28 PM Flag ran a thumb over the rounded end of his hammer's handle. He half a mind not to let the woman go if she really had Ensign, or has led to him disappearing. "Mmhmm. Be good and you can go home," he agreed, stepping up behind Rieka. He smiled down at the trussed up captive. "Where's the Kenku?" '''Abby at 3:33 PM "What Kenku? I don't know what you're fucking talking about," Nettie spat angrily. "Hey c'mon. Don't be like that." The earnest pleading in Rieka's voice was genuine. "Cause then we're gonna have to get rough, and I don't like that. Threw up the last time. Right Flag?" Nettie's eyes darted towards Flag, and the hammer in his hand. She paled, and began struggling harder. Mink'''at 3:51 PM "Yeah." Flag nodded. He didn't want to get rough - he wasn't a fucking interrogator - but sometimes exceptions had to be made. His lips thinned as he watched Nettie struggle. "Where's the fucking Kenku were seen with?" He wrapped a hand around the handle now. '''Abby at 4:00 PM "Listen man I- I don't know what you're talking about," Nettie said in panicked desperation. "I don't know anything about a Kenku. Its been years since I saw one of those. Rare yknow?" She babbled, eyes darting around the room, at the other tools they could use to hurt her. Rieka patted hee on the shoulder. "I wish we could believe you," she said, and then got up and turned her back on Nettie. "All yours," she said to Flag. Mink'''at 4:06 PM "Yeah." Flag nodded. He scooched the chair closer and dropped into it, taking the spot Rieka vacated. He watched Nettie quietly for a moment. The hammer was nice, but...he reached out to touch her left knee first. "You have the count of one before life is going to be shitty for you. Where's the Kenku?" '''Abby at 4:10 PM Nettie flinched and tried to move away. She was tied up too well. "I told you! I don't know!" He voice was high and panicked. "Why would I fuckin' lie, huh?! I don't know where your fucking stupid bird is!" Mink'''at 4:13 PM There were plenty of reasons for her to lie. Flag didn't glance at Rieka. He just muttered his prayer and felt the spell spark across her knee, letting the festering wounds spring to life along her thigh and knee. He could've made it worse, but he was hoping she'd just talk. '''Abby at 4:20 PM Nettie cursed and tried to bend over, panting harshly in pain. She laughed. Low and dark, rolling her head around to stare at Flag "What kinda sick joke is this?" She asked. "Who put you up to this? I'm telling you, I don't know anything. Your wasting your time. Please. I really don't know anything." Mink'''at 4:22 PM Flag's jaw tensed. He squeezed her leg. "Someone told us you've been wandering around with a Kenku," he answered, studying Nettie. "Why'd someone tell us that?" '''Abby at 4:26 PM Nettie let out a loud gasp as Flag's fingers dug into her wounds. "Lissen, lissen, I'm gah! I'm kinda an asshole alright? I got enemies. Don't tell me you ain't got anyone out there who'd jump at the chance to screw you over." In the background, there was a retching sound as Rieka threw up. Mink'''at 4:30 PM "Can't say that I do." Flag tapped his fingers on her leg, thinking. He probably did. Some Navy dick who wasn't happy he'd told them to fuck off or something. He ignored Rieka puking. "Would one of your enemies be a mousy little guy?" '''Abby at 4:32 PM Nettie twitched and groaned with every tap of his fingers. "Yeah, yeah," she said desperately. "Was it fucking Billy Blue? Got one blue eye and one green?" Mink'''at 4:33 PM His hand twitched. The next spell that came healed the pustules. "Now, would he know anything about a Kenku?" '''Abby at 4:35 PM Nettie fell limp in the chair. "I don't fucking know. We've been on the outs since I cheated him out of the ring he was gonna propose with," she said wearily. Mink'''at 4:37 PM Maybe he shouldn't've healed her. "Still got that ring?" '''Abby at 4:39 PM "What? Why the fuck would I? I went on a three day bender from what I sold that ring for," Nettie bragged. "Sides I think he stole it in the first place." Mink'''at 4:41 PM Flag gave her a flat look. "I hope you're good at untying yourself." He dragged himself to his feet and hefted his hammer over a shoulder. '''Abby at 4:43 PM "Hey! Asshole! Get back here and untie me!" Nettie yelled. "You fucking owe me for dragging me out here in the first place!" Rieka hesitated, then called out to Flag "I'll just be a sec," and went back to untie Nettie. Mink'''at 4:46 PM "You're lucky I healed you." Nettie was a piece of work. Flag walked towards the door and glanced at Rieka. "Just an arm." '''Abby at 4:49 PM "She's got a point," Rieka argued, clumsily hacking at the ropes with a dagger. Making no effort to stop at just one arm. "She didn't know both in and we..." Rieka trailed off, looking queasy. "You drug me out here and tortured me for no good reason," Nettie spat. "Thanks a-fucking-lot. Assholes." Mink'''at 4:54 PM "Maybe she shouldn't piss of the wrong people?" Flag shrugged. Torturing wasn't up his alley, but Nettie was a piece of work. He shot Nettie a look. "You don't get to act fucking mighty when you steal wedding rings." '''Abby at 4:58 PM "What? The slut would have done the same thing I did. She only fucked Billy in the first place cause he paid her." Nettie's arms were free, and she grabbed Rieka's knife and set to freeing her legs. Rieka let her, and shot a glance and a shrug at Flag. Mink'''at 4:59 PM Flag glanced at Rieka, rather pointedly. "One more word and I tie her back up." '''Abby at 5:00 PM Nettie started to open her mouth, looking insulted. Rieka slapped her hand over it and pointed Nettie towards the remaining bonds. "You heard the man. Now we got buisness to attend to so if you don't mind, we'd rather get to that fast, aright?" Mink'''at 5:19 PM "Where's your buddy like to hang out?" Flag asked, waiting for Nettie to finish up so he could drag Rieka out of there. He had things to do - none of which dealt with Nettie. '''Abby at 5:27 PM "Bars mostly. Or the brothels. Try the Seagull's Point, that's his favorite." Nettie was free of the ropes now, and she stood up and brushed herself off. "Good luck. I won't be shedding no tears if you slit that fucker's throat." "I don't think we'll be doing that," Rieka said. Nettie shrugged and headed for the exit. 'Mink'at 4:53 AM Flag quietly agreed with Rieka - unless he had to. Valkur'd have to forgive him another day. He followed Nettie and Rieka out of the room, tracing the steps that they'd taken there while avoiding any puke that'd splattered over the ground. "We're gonna have to step up our game," he said, glancing to Rieka. 'Abby'at 10:16 AM "Yeah, I know," she said, rubbing her hand over her face. She was exhausted. Ensign had disappeared, and they were having no luck finding him. And to top it all off... "I think we're hitting a dead end, Flag," she said. 'Mink'at 1:56 PM Flag kicked over a rock, scowling. "Fuck." They were. There were no leads on Ensign. If that damn bird had gone and gotten himself killed...He sighed. "Damn. Whadaya want to do?" 'Abby'at 2:02 PM Rieka thought about that. And then she shrugged. "Hell if I know." She grabbed for her flask, cause that's what she always did in hard times. "I got this one spell," she said reluctantly. "It ah, it'd let me contact somethin' on some higher plane. Maybe my patron or something. See if they got any suggestions." 'Mink'at 2:07 PM Flag paused in his steps. "Good fucking idea." He smiled at Rieka. "I've got it." If Valkur would cooperate. He always did. "Time for a hotel room." Or a temple to Valkur. It didn't matter. He was sure he could contact him buck-ass naked and he'd show up. 'Abby'at 2:10 PM "Oh you too? Hey fucking neat!" Rieka couldn't help but be relieved. Hers had a chance of... really getting to her. Maybe Flag's too, she sure as hell didn't know. And it was kinda selfish but, even if his did have a chance of driving him crazy, Rieka was inclined to let him take it. Spent enough time out of her mind. "C'mon then, let's get us a room." Rieka slapped Flag on the shoulder and beelined for the nearest inn. It was ratty and seedy, but then again so was everywhere else in their price range. 'Mink'at 2:30 PM Flag arched an eyebrow, confused. She still didn't -- he shook his head and followed her to the hotel. The room secured then he followed her to that room. He set his warhammer down after making sure the door was locked. It was a shitty area. But they all were. "You're going to have to be quiet, got it?" he said with a smile as he undid his pack so he could fish out the candles, a half shell, a vial of sand, and a pearl. 'Abby'at 2:57 PM Rieka mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. "Maybe I'll take a nap," she said. "I don't snore do I?" 'Mink'at 4:51 PM Flag rolled his eyes. She was alright. "Is that a rhetorical question or do I have to answer?" he teased as he set the candles down on the floor next to the wall. He laid out the shell, filled it with the sand, and set the pearl on top. Then he sat down, crossing his legs. 'Abby'at 5:19 PM "Yeah yeah. Think your funny do ya," Rieka grumbled good-naturedly, collapsing onto the bed. Thought about throwing something at Flag, but that sounded like too much effort. She went for her flask again instead. He was gonna be doing his spell now, so she stuck to drinking quietly while waiting for the answers. 'Mink'at 5:26 PM Flag winked at Rieka. He dragged his bag over for two more items: a cone of incense and a vial of water. These soon joined the sand. He lit the candles, casting a warm glow around the room, followed by the incense. He shut his eyes, let out a soft breath, and too another, inhaling the sharp sting of incense that soon began to smell of the ocean. He always liked it. The pearl began to glow. Hey. No answer. It wasn't a question. Is he North of me? Valkur sounded like the rolling thunder over the seas. South? He frowned''. East?'' Thank you. Flag released the spell, feeling it trickle through his fingers like cupped water. Then it was gone and he wanted a nap. He rubbed his forehead. "Gotta go East." 'Abby'at 5:28 PM "East huh?" Rieka swung her legs over and stood up-- and had to steady herself against the wall. Aright so, maybe should have slowed down a bit there. "Whass east?" she slurred. "Cali-- Calimport right?" 'Mink'at 5:41 PM Flag scratched down the side of his face. "...yeah." He'd never been there. He began to pack up the small altar, nearly putting it back in vials or wrapping it in cloth. "You ever been?" 'Abby'at 5:43 PM Rieka made a noise and flapped her arms in an expansive shrug. "Man I don't even know what town it was we met in. Or where we are now. How'd I even know Calimport was east?" 'Mink'at 5:44 PM Flag chuckled. He was pretty sure it was time for her to lay off the drink. "No fucking clue. It's where we're gonna go." 'Abby'at 6:03 PM "Yeah!" Rieka cheered, punching her fist in the air. "To fucking Calimport!" She staggered to the door and tried to open it. Then sheepishly, pulled the key out of her pocket and fumbled it unlocked. Then she swung it open and headed out the door. 'Mink'at 6:04 PM Flag raised his eyebrows. "We're the room for the night. We should sleep." 'Abby'at 6:06 PM Rieka backed into the room. "But Ensign," she said, looking worried and kinda sick. "We can sleep on a boat. Who knows what's happening to En." 'Mink'at 6:10 PM Yeah. He knew that. He was sure as fuck aware that Ensign could be in deep shit. But he needed a nap. Tracking people down, torturing them...it was a lot of fucking work. "One hour. I need a nap." 'Abby'at 6:13 PM Rieka made an unhappy noise. She kinda wanted to argue. But arguing was exhausting. "Fine," she grumbled. "Naptime. Go lay down and get your hour." 'Mink'at 6:20 PM "Smack me if I don't wake up." Flag grinned, dragging himself to his feet. He set his pack down beside the bed before dropping onto it. He rolled over. "We'll get him." 'Abby'at 6:22 PM "Yeah," Rieka said, not sounding like she believed it. "Sure." 'Mink'at 3:59 PM Whether or not she believed him, didn't matter. It was gonna fucking get Ensign back. -- Flag scowled, jerking up out of the bed. The sun was down. He'd slept longer than he wanted. "Damn it." He stomped his feet as he got up. "Get up, Rieka." 'Abby'at 7:00 PM Rieka didn't even respond. Kept right on snoring, undisturbed. 'Mink'at 7:57 PM Flag searched for something to throw. He settled on the pillow before chucking it at Rieka. 'Abby'at 7:59 PM Rieka snorted a little, rolled over and hugged it to her chest. She resumed snoring steadily. 'Mink'at 8:03 PM He stared at her. She slept like the dead...or someone who'd drunk too much and knocked her head. He took the water pitcher on the nightstand, stepped over, and let it pour on her. "Get your ass up," he said, chuckling. 'Abby'at 8:06 PM Rieka coughed and sputtered, flailing her arms in a vain attempt to stop herself from getting soaked. Who- what- oh. Flag. "Five more minutes?" she mumbled, blinking blearily up at him. 'Mink'at 8:08 PM "It's been a couple o' hours." Flag set the pitcher aside. He grinned. "Wanna go get our bird?" 'Abby'at 8:13 PM "Wha..." Oh wait. Ensign. Missing. Rieka jolted upright, fumbling out of bed. Nearly tripping on her face, but making it. "Right-- right. Yeah. Let's go get our bird, eh?" Rieka headed for the door, using the wall to support herself a bit. She was hungover, like usual. Just a little bit at least. 'Mink'at 8:18 PM "Mmhmm." Flag grabbed up his bag to follow to the door, skirted around Rieka, and opened it. "We'll go to the pier." Someone had to be looking for hired help. 'Abby'at 8:20 PM Rieka nodded and followed along. "Yeah, good idea. Knew we keep you around for somethin'." Rieka clumsily patted Flag's shoulder as they walked. 'Mink'at 6:55 AM Flag laughed. "Not 'cause I'm friends with a god?" 'Abby'at 9:21 AM "Psssh. You ain't the only one hooked up with somethin' not from around here. Nah. Keep you around cause you're smart and stuff. Do the thinking thing." Somebody had to, and Rieka sure weren't it. 'Mink'at 11:41 AM "Uh-huh." Flag rolled his eyes. The way to the pier was fairly simple - head towards the water and listen for the swearing. The hard part was finding a ship heading in the direction they wanted to go. "Wanna split?" 'Abby'at 11:44 AM Splitting would be smart. Splitting meant covering more ground, and finding a ship quicker. Splitting might mean finding Ensign that much faster. Rieka's hand still reached out and snagged Flag's wrist, squeezing tightly. "What if we don't see each other again." 'Mink'at 11:48 AM He glanced towards the hand holding his wrist. "Don't get on the ship without me?" Flag shrugged. "It'll be easier to find a ship." 'Abby'at 11:51 AM "Yeah yeah, I know." Rieka didn't let go still. "Sorry. Think uh, think I'd prefer to stick together." She gave a sickly attempt at a grin, shrugging one shoulder. "Y'know I don't like being alone." 'Mink'at 12:06 PM "Okay." Flag gave a faint smile back. "C'mon, then. Let's get our ship." 'Abby'at 12:10 PM Rieka nodded and followed along. The first ship they asked at, got nothing. The second wasn't headed their way either, but at least pointed them at someone who was. It was a walk, and on the way Rieka got a buzz going again. Dulled the pain, a little. "What if we don't find him?" she asked suddenly. "What if... what if we're too late." 'Mink'at 12:22 PM At least they had an idea of a ship that could take them, even if it was a hell of a walk. He swung his hammer idly as they walked. He paused in his steps at the question. "Then we're too late." They weren't going to be too late. And he'd get whoever had taken Ensign. 'Abby'at 12:26 PM Rieka huffed what could have been a laugh. "Got a real way of simplifying things, huh," she said. 'Mink'at 12:26 PM Flag rolled his shoulders. "We're gonna get him. There's nothing else." 'Abby'at 12:34 PM Rieka fell quiet, twisting her staff around in her hands. "Doesn't always work out that way," she said lowly. "Usually doesn't for me." 'Mink'at 12:45 PM Flag swung his hammer slowly, watching Rieka before looking away. "I'm going to find Ensign. He's strong. He can handle himself until we make it." 'Abby'at 1:02 PM Rieka wished she had Flag's confidence. Maybe she could borrow it a bit. After all if she was on her own here, she'd probably give up and hide in an alley drinking herself stupid. "I'm sticking with you," she said, saluting Flag with her staff. "After all, somebody's gotta be the brains in this outfit." 'Mink'at 4:31 PM "Yep." He grinned, but it was half-hearted. They were near the ship. Guess it was time to bug them about hiring them on for the journey. "Ready?" End 'Abby'at 4:42 PM Title: Searching Summary: Ensign and Rieka accidentally torture an innocent person before remembering they can ask Valkur where to find Ensign. They talk about what might happen if they don't find him. Flag is confident they will. Rieka is less so. Category:Text Roleplay